Landar
Landar is a new god of magic and is still trying to get a handle on the ways magic is used. He is very interested in adventurer’s stories and will never turn down a chat with a traveler, as long as time permits. He encourages anyone interested in magic or spellcasting to visit the House of White Fire in Sylevyn. Visitors looking only for free magic or quick power are told that magic should be respected and not expected. Manifestations Landar has been known to use his domain spell imbue with spell ability to give his faithful spells they would otherwise be unable to cast. He can imbue any spell, arcane or divine, with no level requirements. As he has senses that reach for miles, he uses his spells to help out those that may not be aware of his presence. To them, his spells come from nowhere. The Church *Clergy: Priests, wizards, sorcerers, paladins *Clergy Align.: LG, NG, CG, LN, N, CN Dogma Magic is an impressive thing, but uncontrolled magic is dangerous. Landar is simultaneously working to make magic a more common occurrence and to make magic safer and less used by those that use it for the wrong reasons. He tries to meet every one of his new priests personally within the first year of their vows. Day-to-Day Activities Priests of Landar spend their days studying and researching magic and its uses. Many are more than happy to be hired spellcasters, although most are selective about who they work for. Holy Days Landar sets aside the 36th day of the year for a Renewal Day. Many of his faithful use this time to gather at a temple and renew their vows to Landar. It is also a time to re-evaluate actions taken in the past year and to assure that the next year will be devoted to the proper cause. Many priests of Landar will use Renewal Day to recruit for a cause that requires more than a handful of faithful, those looking for a purpose may just find someone else’s to pursue. Important Ceremonies The creation of a new permanent magical item is always treated with high regard. Landar encourages the item to be named when it is completed. Magical items with charges are rarely named or treated with such esteem, although some more powerful rods and staffs are named if they are created uniquely. Major Centers of Worship The House of White Fire in Sylevyn is Landar’s main temple; Landar considers it his home, so there is a very good chance that he is there. The House, sometimes referred to as the White House, has a rather large collection of magical knowledge and many magic sages that research and discuss magical quests, discoveries, and creations. Landar also has his ‘godly realm’ called the White Tower that is located in a place known only to a very few of his higher-level worshippers. He will teleport select followers to it so they can research and study in privacy and seclusion. Affiliated Orders The Knights of the White Fire is the order of paladins that is dedicated to Landar’s cause. They seek out magic caches and any that abuse or hoard magic for evil reasons. The Knights are supported by a group of priest/wizards that base their activity around the House of White Fire. Landar also has connections to the Black Raven Mercenary Company, located north of Sylevyn. The full nature of this connection is only known by the higher ranking Black Ravens. Priestly Vestments Priests of Landar usually wear light blues and whites, to symbolize the weave that surrounds us all. They prefer to wear robes and loose fitting clothes, many are commonly confused with wizards. Adventuring Garb Adventuring Landar priests wear whatever suits their needs. Most clothes they wear usually have white or light blue trim. As most adventuring priests of Landar are able to cast at least some wizard spells, they rarely wear armor, although the still spell feat is a common selection for them. Followers of Note * Fawn- Spell weaver and likely the strongest in terms of power and resources among his flock. * Peltier- Paladin of Landar. Knight of the White Fire and Beacon of Sylevyn's temple. * Ametier Othier- Paladin of Landar and Knight of the White Fire. Category:Gods